


Sairaan nopee avautuminen(Ja sekin oli valhetta)

by CreateVision



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Homophobia, Humour, M/M, POV Peter Maximoff, Post-Apocalypse, Secret Crush, Secrets
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter joutuu äitinsä pakotuksesta keskusteluryhmään puhumaan vaietusta asiasta ja tapaa siellä ennestään tutun kaverin. Peter kuulee asioita ystävästään, joita ei odottanut kuulevansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sairaan nopee avautuminen(Ja sekin oli valhetta)

**Author's Note:**

> Aattelin pitää vähän taukoa T'Challa/Bucky ficistä, sillä tuli fiilis, että on kirjoitettava jotain Peteristä, kiitos uusimman X-Menin. Aattelin ensin, että jätän Peterin seikkailemaan yksin tähän ficciin, mutta sitten tuli törmäyttyä Kurt/Peter shippiin Tumblrissa, joten sain siitä vähän inspiä. Nauttikaa!
> 
> Jatkan T'Challa/Bucky ficciä pian! Joten jos sitä seuraatte, niin ei huolta! Laitoin muuten hahmotageihin, että tarinassa on Peterin pikkusisko. En viitsinyt laittaa Wanda Maximoffiksi tyttöä, sillä ohjaajahan taisi jossain vaiheessa todeta, ettei tää Peterin pikkusisko ole Purppuranoita. Joteen... tarinassa tyttö kulkee vaan nimellä Peterin pikkusisko.

Portaat narisivat inhottavasti neiti Maximoffin kävellessä niitä alas. Peter osasi odottaa tätä, hän oli itseasiassa nähnyt äitinsä tulevan portaita alas. Lisäksi oli aamupäivä, joten neiti Maximoff tuli varmaankin tarkistamaan, oliko hänen poikansa viimein herännyt. Tosin harvoin neiti Maximoff huomasi, jos Peter oli jo salaa käynyt ottamassa aamupalaa.

_Jaahas, jaahas_

_Taas on jotain vialla. Toivottavasti ei mitään Erikiin. Mä en haluu ajatella sitä enää._

Vaikka Xavierin koulu lahjakkaille nuorille oli avannut oviaan niin nuorelle hulivilipojalle kuin hänen äidillensä, niin silti Peter vietti kesälomat äitinsä luona. Peter oli kiintynyt myös pikkusiskoonsa. He leikkivät usein ulkona yhdessä. Moni oli kuullut pikkusiskon olevan Peterille sukua ja Peteriä vierastivat kaikki. Totta kai häntä vierastettiin, Peter oli mutantti ja tämä idyllinen naapurusto, missä he asuivat, oli täynnä epäileviä ihmisiä. Joten Peterin pikkusiskolla ei ollut kavereita, ei koulussa eikä kotona. Siksi Peter vietti aikaansa kotona useasti, ihan vain pikkusiskon takia. Hänen äitinsä oli eri asia. Peter tiesi, että hänen äitinsä pärjäsi ihan hyvin ja hänen äitinsä oli tavannut jonkun uuden miehen. Tai näin Peter ainakin päätteli niistä rakkauskirjeistä, joita hänen äitinsä sai melkein joka viikko.

_En mä lue mun äidin kirjeitä!_

_Ehkä..._

Peterillä oli muitakin syitä olla poissa koulusta kesäisin. Muun muuassa se, että kouluun tuli koko ajan uusia oppilaita ja jotkut hiukan vierastivat Peteriä. Peter oli nimittäin koko koulun nopein. Joten kukaan ei oikein uskaltanut tehdä mitään, sillä he pelkäsivät Peterin varastavan heiltä jotain. Vaikka Peter oli lopettanut ne hommat ihan täysin. Professori oli oikeastaan käskenyt hänen lopettaa.

_Niin miks mä en käy Xavierin koulussa? No Lehnsherr on siellä. Se nuoleskelee professorii ku mikäki..._

_En kyllä haluis, että se mun äitiä nuoleskelis, joten menköön_

"Peter", neiti Maximoff sanoi ja käveli pingispöydän luo. Peter esitti taas pelaavansa Pac-Mania, yrittäen vaikuttaa kiireiseltä. Hän huomasi pelikoneen ruutuun heijastuvan äidin kuvan, joka näytti pistävän pingispöydälle kuvaston tai esitteen tapaisen vihkosen.  
"Löysin tällaisen käydessäni vanhempainillassa"

_Ai niin, se hiton vanhempainilta._

_Pitääkö Xavierin jutella mun äidille? Se ihan hyvin tietää, mitä mun äiti ja Lehnsherr on tehnyt._

_Ihme, ettei se oo ihan helvetin kateellinen._

"Tämä esite on tarkoitettu nuorille, jotka kokevat olevansa syrjittyjä. Tiedäthän... vähemmistönuorille", Peterin äiti yritti. Meni sekunti ja kuvasto heilahti pikkuisen. Peter oli jo kerinnyt silmäillä sen läpi. Nyt hän istui tyytyväisenä sohvalla imeskellen mehujäätä.

_Mä sanon; kuumana päivänä kelpaa_

_Enkä muuten pöllinyt tätä! Löysin pakkasesta..._

"En mä koe, et oon vähemmistös! Tai siis... professori pitää meistä tosi hyvää huolta. Jos me koetaan, että ollaan niiku liian erilaisia, niin kyllä se järjestää jotain juttukerhoja", Peter sanoi.  
"Ja plus; mä en oo osa tätä nykypäivän nuorisoo! Oon kasvanu jo ulos siitä muotista. Mä oon ennemminkin... nuori aikuinen"

Hänen äitinsä vain huokaisi sivellen sormillaan vihkosta.  
"Mutta... professori ei tunne teitä nuoria nykyään. Hänen nuoruudessaan tuollainen oli varmasti ihan outoa ja uutta. Heidän piti salata itsensä. Nyt ei tarvitsisi. Mutta ulos tulemiseen tarvitaan voimaa ja sitä tämä keskusteluryhmä antaa", hän yritti vielä. Peter vain huokaisi ja yritti nuolaista sinistä osaa sinivihreästä mehujäästä, joka maistui päärynälle, sekä hitusen mustikalle.

"Ei mun tarvii  _tulla ulos_. Ei ketään kiinnosta! Kaikki on silleen:  
_Aa sä oot sellanen, okei! Sä oot vähän sairas, mutta mä hyväksyn tän. Ei kukaan voi sille mitään, minkälaiseksi on syntyny!  
_ Professori hoitaa nää jutut, ei hätää!", Peter selitti ja laittoi jalkansa sohvapöydälle. Pac-Man taisi jäädä pahasti kesken.

"Voisit tavata kaltaisiasi, löytää itsellesi... jonkun... tärkeämmän ihmisen. Tiedäthän...?"

Peter nosti katseensa ja kylmä pisara tipahti mehujäästä hänen paidalleen.  
"Siis joo! Joo... mutta meitähän on tuol koululla vaikka kuinka! Me ollaan jaettu jo omia kokemuksia tästä. Kaikki on ihan fine!" Peter vakuutti.

_Keskusteluryhmät..._

_Tuntuu siltä, kuin mul ois oikeesti joku ongelma. Tai sit oon vaan ongelma äidin kaltasille ihmisille..._

_Ehkä äiti haluaa mut vaan ulos talosta, jotta se vois olla sen miehen kanssa, joka lähettelee kirjeitä._

"Onko teitä paljonkin?" Peterin äiti kysyi yllättyneenä. Peter nauroi raapien niskaansa ja sanoi:  
"Ömm... joo? Me kaikki? Se on mutanttikoulu, äiskä!"

Tuli pitkä ja ahdistava hiljaisuus, jonka aikana he vain tuijottivat toisiaan kysyvästi. Heistä molemmista tuntui, että he olivat ymmärtäneet jotain väärin, kuten he olivatkin. Lopulta neiti Maximoff naurahti pikkuisen ja sanoi:

"Siis... minä en puhu nyt mutanteista, Peter-rakas. Puhun homoista, homoseksuaaleista". Peter meinasi tukehtua mehujäähänsä. Kylmä mehujääpala valui hänen kurkustaan alas ja Peter heitti äkkiä mehujäätikun roskiin.

_Näytänkö mä jotenkin homolta? Vai oonko viettäny liikaa aikaa Scottin kanssa?_

_En mä ees kunnolla hengaa niitten kaa!_

_Vai oonko mä sittenkin homo?_

_Voi hitto... mä oon homo!_

"Äiti, mä en tarvii mitään keskusteluryhmää. En haluu avautuu mun homoudesta mitenkään. Ja mä en muuten oo homo! Oon neutraali biseksuaali ja hyvin ylpee", Peter sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän juoksi takaisin pelikoneen luo.  
"Rakas, haluaisin, että kävisit enemmän ulkona, tapaisit ystäviä. En pahastuisi, jos hankkisit tyttö- tai poikaystävän. Olisin oikeastaan hyvin iloinen siitä, ettet olisi yksin..."

"Mulla on ystäviä, koululla! Mutta mä oon ny täällä, jotta mä voisin tavata enemmän mun siskoa!", Peter sanoi. Silloin hän kuuli auton äänen. Peter juoksi yläkertaan, kaikki oli taas pysähtynyt. Banaanikärpäset hedelmien yläpuolella liikuttivat siipiään tavattoman hitaasti, talon kissa oli pysähtynyt ilmaan, se oli juuri hyppäämässä alas ikkunalaudalta ja kadun toisella puolella asuva vanha mies oli jämähtänyt paikoilleen ruohonleikkurin kanssa aivan punaisen postilaatikon vierelle, missä luki Lieber. Peter vilkaisi ikkunasta vanhaa miestä.

_Toi Stanley vaan jaksaa leikata nurmikkoo, vaikka se on jo jotain 90..._

Peter avasi oven ja näki ruskeaan nahkatakkiin pukeutuneen mustatukkaisen miehen kukkakimpun kanssa. Peter kosketti miehen taskuja.  
"Lompakko, tupakkaa... tää on joku polttaja", hän sanoi ja kosketti miehen farkkujen takataskuja.  
"Kortsuja... voi helvetti, mutsi!" Peter vilkaisi ulos ja huomasi hänen pikkusiskonsa pyörän poissa. Hän taisi olla pianotunnilla. Nyt Peter ymmärsi tämän  _lähdetkö ulos_ pakotuksen.

Peter juoksi takaisin alas ja nappasi vihkosen käteensä. Tapaaminen alkaisi tänään kello 15. Eihän siihen ollut, kuin 15 minuuttia. Peter vilkaisi äitiään, joka oli juuri avannut suunsa sanoakseen jotain. Äidillä oli punertavaa huulipunaa ja enemmän meikkiä, kuin yleensä. Hiukset oli kiharrettu paremmin ja...

_Äidillä on toppi! Herranisä! Se ei vissiin viitsiny pistää isompia liivejä..._

_No toi jätkä ois tykänny siitä_

Peter tiesi äitinsä olevan hiukan yksinäinen nykyään. Hän huokaisi ja nappasi kuulokkeensa. Hän lähti keskusteluryhmään vain äitinsä takia. Saisi hänen äitinsä olla edes hetken kahdestaan tuon miehen kanssa, jos neiti Maximoff kerran oli niin ihastunut  **tai** jopa rakastunut.  
"Ole kiltti, Peter. Haluan, että sinulla olisi ystäviä", neiti Maximoff sanoi. Peter oli kerinnyt pysähtyä. Hän nappasi purkan suuhunsa ja vastasi:  
"Oon menos... takaoven kautta. Tuun joskus parin tunnin päästä. Moikka!"

* * *

Peter juoksi katuja pitkin. Kuulokkeissa soi yksi hänen lempikappaleitaan;  _Van Halenin_ vanha, mutta kultainen kappale  _Jump_. Peter nappasi vihkosen ja vilkaisi osoitetta. Hän katseli ympärilleen ja näki vanhan, ruskeahkon tiilitalon. Sen kellarissa taisi olla jokin kokoontumispaikka, jota vuokrattiin. Peter juoksi kerrostalon ovelle ja pisti vihkon reppuunsa. Hän avasi vanhan oven, joka narisi ja käveli rappuset alas.

Alhaalla oli juuri sellaista, kuten Peter oli kuvitellutkin; huone oli tunkkainen ja keskellä huonetta oli tuoleja ympyrässä. Eräässä nurkassa oli pöytä, jossa tummanvihreä pöytäliina. Pöydän päällä oli kahvia, mehua, teetä ja pullaa. Hyvin tyypillinen kokoontuminen. Peter laski kuulokkeensa olkapäilleen ja katseli hetken ympärilleen. 

"Peter!" joku sanoi yhtäkkiä. Peter kääntyi ja näki Kurtin, Kurt Wagnerin, koululta. Peter virnisti pikkuisen ja sanoi:  
"Moi, Kurt! Säkin eksyit tänne"  
"Löysin esitteen koulun käytävältä... Löysitkö sinäkin?"

_Olisko noloa sanoo, että äiti pakotti? Ei se varmaan_

_Kurt ei ollut kauheen perillä näistä asioista._

"Äiti mut tänne pakotti. Sen luokse tuli joku mies ja se halus olla sen kaa kahestaan. Sä varmaan ymmärrät..." Peter sanoi. Kurt nyökkäsi vain ja vilkaisi muita ihmisiä, jotka mulkoilivat välillä häntä ja Peteriä.  
"He tietävät meidän olevan mutantteja..."  
"No kyllä ne ainakin sut tajuu mut..." Peter hiljeni äkkiä. Hän tajusi loukanneensa Kurtia, mutta Kurt vain hymyili. Hän ei selkeästi pahastunut helposti. Kurt oli ennemminkin kohtaloon ja ivaan alistuva poika, jolla ei ollut hajuakaan, loukkasivatko ihmiset häntä vai eivät.

"Olet oikeassa, Peter. Sinä sovellut joukkoon, minä en", Kurt myönsi.

_Sano jotain pahoittelevaa, iha mitä vaan!_

_Sä oot hiton epäkohtelias._

_Äiti huutais mulle, jos se näkis._

"No siis... me ollaan molemmat vähän friikkei", Peter myönsi lopulta. Silloin silmälasipäinen mies viittoi heitä istumaan. Hän vaikutti sellaiselta hissukalta, kuten Kurt. Mies kertoi nimensä olevan Jasper, sukunimiä ei kerrottu.  
"Aluksi voisimme aloittaa sillä, että jokainen kertoo nimensä ja miksi on täällä. Aloitamme kierroksen myötäpäivää. Muut voivat ehdottaa ratkaisua ongelmiin, mutta arvostetaan toistemme asioita ja pohditaan niitä eri näkökulmista"

_Tää on niin tyypillinen keskusteluryhmä._

Aluksi aloitti punatukkainen tyttö Jasperin vieressä. Hän taisi olla aika nuori, sillä hän oli niin pienen ja heiveröisen näköinen.  
"Tuota... Nimeni on Candy ja minun ongelmani on se että... isäni kuoli, kun olin 9 ja-"

_Niin tyypillistä. Mun isä ei ikinä tuu hyväksyy mua omaksi pojakseen, mä voin kertoo siitä._

_Miks mä ees tulin tänne._

_Siis tosi ikävää, jos ton Candyn isä on kuollut, mutta musta tuntuu, että jokaisella on joku läheinen, joka on kuollu._

"...ja minä tapoin hänet sitten moottorisahalla", Candy lopetti. Kaikki katsoivat ihan ihmeissään Candya, Peter ja Kurt myös. Candy vaikutti ihanalta papin tyttäreltä, joka ei ikinä voisi tehdä mitään pahaa kärpäsellekään.  
"Etkö sä joutunut vastuuseen sun teosta?" Peter avasi suunsa heti. Candy nosti katseensa melkein pelästyneenä.

"Tuota... minä en ole viitsinyt kertoa kenellekään", tyttö tunnusti. Jasper näytti olevan aivan tyyni asian suhteen ja vain nyökytteli.  
"Ajattelitko jossain vaiheessa kertoa viranomaisille?" Tyttö pudisteli päätään ja vastasi:

"En, äitini istuu nyt vankilassa, koska hänen epäillään tappaneen isäni. Vihaan vanhempiani, joten minua ei kiinnosta. Tulin vain tänne, jotta voisin kertoa jollekin"

_Ja mä luulin, että oisin kauhee kriminaali, kun varastin kaupasta!_

"Sinun täytyy pohtia päätöstäsi, Candy. Jokainen ansaitsee kunnon elämän, jopa äitisi. Vaikka vihaisitkin häntä, niin sinun täytyy tunnustaa tekosi, ettei äitisi joudu virumaan vankilassa koko loppuikänsä", Jasper sanoi. Candy väitti vielä ainakin 15 minuuttia vastaan asiassa, kunnes lopulta päätettiin mennä eteenpäin.

Seuraavaksi oli vuorossa poika, nimeltä Nicolas. Hän oli käyttänyt huumeita 15 vuotiaasta ja halusi nyt päästä niistä eroon. Nicolas oli kyllä aivan huumenarkkarin näköinen ja haisi lisäksi ihan tupakalle. Peteriä inhotti istua tämän vieressä. Häntä pikkuisen inhotti nuo ihmiset, jotka olivat tahallaan pilanneet elämänsä. Nicolas oli aloittanut huumeiden käytön, koska  _elämä oli ollut tylsää._

_Ehkä paskin syy ikinä_

Pitkän Nicolasin selittelyn jälkeen tuli Peterin vuoro. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä kertoa. Pitäisikö hänen käsitellä homoutta vai mutanttina olemista? Kurt varmaan puhuisi siitä, että hän oli mutantti ja ehkä Kurt haluaisi tukea. Peter voisi kertoa muttantiudestaan, mutta häntä voitaisiin syyttää varkaaksi. Tosin yksi täällä oli moottorisahamurhaaja, joten mikä olisi pahempaa? Lopulta Peter sanoi:

"Äitini heitti mut ulos talosta, koska oon homo. Tai oikeastaan biseksuaali. Mulla on pikkusisko ja se päästi mut takaisin sisälle. Äitini oli kyllä vihainen siitä, mutta anto mun asua kellarissa. Sitten siirryin Charles Xavierin lahjakkaiden nuorten kouluun. Oon siellä joka vuos, mutta tuun kesälomalla takaisin mun äitin luo. Rakastan mun pikkusiskoa tosi paljon ja haluun nähä sitä. En mä muuten tulis käymään" Peteristä tuntui niin pahalle, hän tunsi painetta sydämessään ja palan kurkussa. Ei hän ollut itkemässä, mutta häntä inhotti valehdella.

"Eikö mutanttius haittaa sinua yhtään? Olen saanut ymmärtää, että Xavierin koulun oppilaat ovat mutantteja", Jasper sanoi. Peter vain pudisti päätään. Jasper selitti jotain homojen oikeuksista, mutta Peter sivuutti ne nopeasti. Kurt oli kaiken lisäksi kuullut hänen sepityksensä. Toivottavasti Kurt ei ikinä tapaisi Peterin äitiä.

_Ja eniten mua vituttaa se, että mä valehtelin mun äidistä._

_Mun äiti on oikeesti ihan älyttömän kiva!_

Lopulta tuli Kurtin vuoro. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja hieroi hiukan niskaansa.  
"Minä... tuota... olen siis mutantti. Se ei varmaan ole kenellekään enää epäselvää. Mutta... saan koko ajan ilkeitä katseita. Kun asuin joskus Saksassa, niin siellä minulle huudeltiin ja kimppuuni käytiin, mutta täällä vain tuijotetaan. Asiat ovat siis todella hyvin Saksaan verrattuna, mutta tunnen silti itseni heikoksi", Kurt selitti.  
"Ja sen lisäksi olen ihastunut yhteen poikaan koulussamme..." hän nosti katseensa.

_Meidän katseet kohtas_

_Kurt..._

"...Mutta hän tuskin huomaa minua. Hän vain kävelee ohi. Olen puhunut hänelle, monesti. Mutta minusta tuntuu, ettei hän halua, ihan ulkonäköni takia. Hän on liian hieno ihminen minunlaiselleni mutantille, vaikka onhan hänkin mutantti"

_Musta alkaa tuntuu, että Kurt vois olla..._

_Se on tosi kiva, en mä oo tätä ennen ajatellu_

"Juttu on vain se, että... olen ruma mutantti ja ennen kaikkea... liian hidas", Kurt kääntyi katsomaan Peteriä. Peter ei voinut olla katsomatta takaisin. Jasper alkoi taas selittää jotain. Ja Peteristä alkoi taas tuntua niin pahalle, pahemmalle, kuin hetki sitten. Hänen täytyi kertoa Kurtille totuus. Kurt ei valehdellut. Ei Peteriä kiinnostanut, oliko hän Kurtin ihastus vai ei, mutta Peteristä tuntui, että kaikista näistä henkilöistä ainakin Kurt ansaitsi kuulla  _totuuden_.

Kurtin jälkeen vuorossa oli enää kaksi poikaa. Toinen oli amisviikset omaava poika, joka tunsi olevansa liian yksinäinen. Toinen pojista taas vaikutti hienolta koulun kultapojalta, joka sai kaikista kokeista kymppejä. Hänellä oli alkava masennus.

_Millä tavalla nää henkilöt kuuluu vähemmistöön?_

_Mä ja Kurt ollaan ainoita, jotka oikeesti on vähemmistöä!_

* * *

Kokouksen päätyttyä Peter juoksi äkkiä Kurtin luokse, ennen kuin tämä kerkesi lähteä.  
"Kuule... mä valehtelin. Ei mun mutsi heittäny mua pois tai mitään... mul on kaikki ihan hyvin. Kuten mä sanoi; äiti vaan pakotti mut"

"Niin ajattelinkin. En halua olla ilkeä, mutta vaikutat oikein iloiselta persoonalta ja ihmiseltä, et mielestäni tarvitse apua yhtään missään", Kurt myönsi. Peter vain naurahti pikkuisen ja he lähtivät yhdessä kävelemään portaita ylös. Peter ei viitsinyt kysyä tai puhua mitään Kurtin ongelmasta. Hän voisi ottaa myöhemmin alkavana lukuvuonna selvää Kurtin ihastuksesta.

"Ajattelin sinun puhuvan suhteestasi isääsi", Kurt sanoi. Peter vilkaisi häntä ja nyökkäsi lopulta hiljaa.  
"Lehnsherr ei tiiä, että oon sen poika"  
"Sinun pitäisi kertoa"  
"Luuleks?"

Kurt nyökkäsi ja avasi ulko-oven.  
"Minä en ikinä tavannut omaa isääni. Tekisin mitä vain, jotta tapaisin hänet. Joten sinuna nauttisin siitä, että sinulla on isä, joka on vielä elossa. En tiedä yhtään, missä minun isäni on", hän sanoi. Kurt oli saanut tänään Peterissä jotain aikaan. Kurt oli takonut häneen enemmän rohkeutta, kuin professori oli ikinä tehnyt. Vaikka Kurt ei ollut lähelläkään maailman rohkeinta ihmistä, niin silti hän oli tavattoman kannustava. Pelkällä parilla pienellä sanalla hän sai rohkeutta Peteriin.

"sä oot oikeessa... mä... mä lupaan jutella sille", Peter sanoi. Kurt hymyili pikkuisen ja hänen terävät hampaansa paljastuivat. Peter virnisti. Hän päätti hiukan vaihtaa puheenaihetta.

"Kuunteletko sä mitään musaa?" Kurt pudisti päätään.  
"En tunne oikein musiikkia"

"Yritä kuunnella  _Tears for Fearsin_ kappale  _Everybody wants to rule the world._ Sä varmaan tykkäät siitä", Peter ehdotti.

Kurt virnisti myös, melkein samalla tavalla, kuin Peter.  
"Yritän muistaa kuunnella. Näemme varmaankin sitten viimeistään syksyllä"  
"Jep, nähdään sillo!"

Kurt katosi ja Peter jäi yksin seisomaan kadulle. Hänen pitäisi varmaan lähteä kotiin. Äiti oli varmaan saanut hommat hoidettua. Silloin Peter kuitenkin jähmettyi ja katsoi eteenpäin kadulla. Erik Lehnsherr käveli lähemmäs häntä joka hetkellä. Peter veti syvään henkeä.

_Nyt tai ei koskaan, Pete! Sä olit pelkuri sillon siellä taistelussa._

_Nyt sä kerrot, helvetti soikoon!_

"Eri- Herra Lehnsherr!" Peter huusi ja juoksi Erikin eteen. Erik vaikutti ensin hiukan yllättyneeltä, mutta vastasi:  
"Ai hei, Peter. Onko sinulla ollut mukava kesäloma?"

Peter nyökkäsi nopeasti ja vilkaisi rannekelloonsa kädessä. Hän katsoi Erikiä silmiin ja sanoin:  
"Mun pitäs kertoo sulle yks asia..."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrini löytyy täältä


End file.
